Give Up
by fivearefive
Summary: "Aku muak Jongin dengan semuanya. Aku ingin menyerah. Hanya hari ini." -Karaa-


Aku membutuhkannya sekarang. sangat. Damn! Aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. dan yang paling menyebalkannya adalah aku tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas mengapa demikian. Yayaya terserah kau mau mengatakan aku apa. Kau mau bilang aku orang yang sangat menyedihkan? sekali lagi terserah. karena, well bisa ku akui kali ini aku benar benar menyedihkan. Entahla, mungkin karena aku terlalu muak dengan dunia. Semua orang percaya dengan kemampuanku, they say i can do that, i can do this, and blabla. Mereka bilang aku mampu memperoleh nilai tertinggi kalau aku rajin belajar, aku bisa sukses, aku bisa mendapat teman2 yang menyenangkan, aku bisa mendapat kekasih seperti yang ku idamlan, aku bisa menyetir mobil selayaknya seorang pro kalau aku lebih berusaha lagi, dan seterusnya. Jujur aku muak! rasanya hatiku teriris setiap mereka percaya denganku -sangat2 percaya malah- aku bahkan ingin menagis sekencangnya dan berteriak di hadapan mereka. Aku hanya manusia! i cant do all you want well! aku juga terkadang ingin mengatakan 'i cant' 'i give up' dan mereka akan membalas 'its okay'.

Jadi disinilah aku berada. Setelah merasa penat dengan semuanya, dan rasanya otak ku akan meledak sebentar lagi, aku segera menekan nomor yang sudah ku hapal luar kepala.

"Aku di depan rumahmu, please help me" aku menelponnya dengan suara gemetar, berusaha menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

Aku langsung menekan tombol end. aku tahu, tahu saja pasti dia di dalam sana akan langsung bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya-meskipun dia tipekal orang sangat benci diganggu jam tidurnya- tanpa menghidupkan seluruh lampu di rumahnya untuk memberikannya penerangan saat berjalan membukakan pintu untuk ku. dia pasti akan tersandung sesuatu, mengumpat beberapa detik kemudian lanjut berjalan menuju pintu.

satu, dua, tiga. and there he is.

Dengan mata masih mengantuk tapi aku tahu dari sorot matanya dia sangat khawatir, ia berjalan ke hadapanku dengan sedikit tergesa. dan saat dia tepat berada di hadapanku, dia langsung memeluk ku. dan bam! aku menangis. Menangis sejadi jadinya. Hell! aku bahkan tidak perduli kalau setelah ini dia akan menertawaiku habis-habisan dan mengolokku sampai aku ke pergi liang kubur sekalipun. Aku hanya terus menangis di pelukannya. Dia hanya diam, tanpa berkata apapun , dia tidak berusaha membuka percakapan, dia tidak menanyaiku apa yang terjadi, dia tidak berusaha menggurui ku dengan berkata "ckk seorang dewasa tidak harusnya menangis seperti ini", dia hanya memelukku dalam diam dan itu membuatku nyaman.

Ada sekitaran 15 menit dia memelukku, setelah merasa kaki cukup pegal berdiri terus, dan sepertinya udara di luar rumahnya juga cukup dingin aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Masuklah. aku akan membuatkan mu teh hangat"

Dia tidak menawarkan membuatkan ku kopi. Bagus, karena aku sangat membenci kopi, dan dia tahu betul itu. Tidak bisa kubayangkan, jika dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini aku berkunjung ke rumah yang lain dan bukan rumahnya, lalu orang tersebut menawarkanku kopi, bisa kupastikan dia hanya akan memperburuk keadaanku. Membayangkannya saja aku ngeri. Kemudian ,aku mengangguk dan membuntutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku langsung mendudukan diriku di sofanya yang menurutku sangat empuk. Jujur, aku tidak tahu sihir apa yang dia gunakan sehingga begitu menginjakan kaki di dalam rumahnya aku merasa tenang. Seakan-akan merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Rumahnya tidaklah semewah atau senyaman yang kau bayangkan. Maksudku, rumahnya tidaklah rumah yang sederhana yang di desain senyaman mungkin untuk ditinggali. Bahkan, rumah ini bisa dikatakan sangat berantakan, banyak sekali barang2 berserakan disini tetapi seperti yang ku katakan tadi, rumah ini membuatku nyaman. no doubt.

"Minumlah, selagi hangat"

Aku bernjengit sedikit kaget, dia tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingku.

"thanks"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, teh hangat yang berada dalam gelas itu sudah kandas. Aku tersenyum setelah meneguk tetesan terakhir. Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang. haa bahkan hanya karna teh buatannya saja aku merasa tenang.

Setelah meletakkan cangkir mungil itu ke atas meja, aku tidak langsung membuka percakapan. Aku tidak langsung berkoar2 mengutarakan apa yang ku rasakan. Aku hanya menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya, merilekskan badanku yang terasa sedikit pegal dan mecoba menutup mata. Sungguh ini sangat nyaman. Berada di samping orang yang membuatmu nyaman, berada di rumah yg membuatmu nyaman, dan diberikan secangkir teh hangat yang juga membuatmu nyaman. God, rasanya aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama orang ini di rumah ini selama-lamanya.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Bahkan tidak terasa aku sudah satu jam hanya bersandar di bahunya dalam keadaan diam. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memastikan apa dia masih terbangun atau sudah tertidur. Tentu saja dia masih membuka matanya dan dia juga sedang menatapku dengan tatapan khawatirnya yang tak berkurang sedikitpun saat dia membukakan pintu untukku sejam yang lalu. Kemudian dia menggeser posisinya ke samping dan tersenyum, seyuman hangat, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rambutku yang berantakan dan merapikannya. Begitulah, dia suka sekali melakukan hal-hal ringan seperti itu.

"aku muak"

Tangannya berhenti merapikan rambutku. dia tidak lagi tersenyum tapi dia tetap menatapku. wajahnya keliahatan serius sekali jadi aku melanjutkan keluhanku.

"aku muak jongin dengan semuanya. you know, kadang apa yang diinginkan orang2 yang kusayangi tidak selamanya bisa ku penuhi"

"Mereka bilang aku bisa melakukanya. Tapi aku hanya manusia jongin. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik"

Dia tetap memperhatikanku. Dia tetap dengan posisi miringnya menghadapku, tapi kali ini jarinya mulai mengenggam jari-jariku dengan erat.

"Aku ingin meyerah. hanya hari ini. bukan untuk selamanya. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku sepengecut ini lari dari masalah, tapi pleasee hanya hari ini aku rasanya ingin lari dan meyerah"

Akuberkata dengan putus asa. sungguh hari ini saja aku ingin menyerah. Aku ingin meletakan beban yang ku emban di pundakku ke suatu tempat untuk sementara, dan aku berjanji akan mengambil kembali besok di saat aku merasa ringan. Hanya sehari saja.

"then just give up. for today. i wont judge you"

lihat? dia hanya perlu tiga detik untuk menyuruhku menyerah tapi kenapa mereka tidak bisa. Inilah mengapa aku sangat membutuhkannya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan cerewet menceramahiku dengan nilai-nilai kehidupan yang bisa membuatku pusing atau bahkan muntah di sofanya yang nyaman ini.

Lagi, aku tersenyum. tersenyum dan menetaskan air mata. sudah ku katakan, hari ini aku sangat merasa terpuruk, hatiku sakit, aku muak dengan semuanya. jadi yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menangis. well walaupun aku tidak menangis meraung2 seperti tadi, aku hanya menetaskan air mata.

"Aku tidak diterima di perusahaan yang ku idimkan Raa. Aku gagal"

Tiba-tiba saja dia memberiku berita yang sangat mengagetkan. Dia tidak diterima? yang benar saja. Apa yang salah dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka menolak orang sejenius dia? Dia bisa berbahasa inggris dengan lancar, dia memiliki IQ diatas 150, tidak perlu meragukan sosialisanya dia memiliki banyak teman, dia cakap dalam berbicara, dia memiliki jiwa pemimpin, dan lain-lain. Aku capai menyebutkan semua kelebihannya. Kenapa dia bisa ditolak? Dia seharusnya bisa bergabung dan menyumbangkan skillnya pada perusahaan bajingan itu! dan sialnya lagi sahabat macam apa aku ini yang sangat-sangat egois berceloteh panjang lebar tentang betapa muaknya dengan semua ini, padahal dia juga memiliki masalah.

"see? kita memliki masalah yang sama. Mom and dad bilang aku pasti bisa, dan yang lain juga berkata demikian. but the truth? aku tidak bisa"

Sekarang giliranku yang menggenggam jemarinya erat. Aku sudah berhenti menangis, tapi rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Betapa bodohnya aku berpikir bahwa hanya aku yang merasakan ini. Bodoh sekali.

"Sorry Jo. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak berhasil masuk ke perusahaan menyebalkan itu"

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengucapkan kata2 kasar terhadap perusahaan yang diidam2kan nya tersebut. Aku masih kesal dengan penolakan terhadap sahabatku.

"Kau orang pertama yang tahu. Aku belum memiliki keberanian memberi tahu yang lain"

Aki mengangguk mengerti. Dia juga orang pertama yang mengetahui rasa muak ku ini. Hanya padanya aku berani mengatakan semua yang ada dipikiranku tanpa perlu takut diakatakan pecundang olehnya. hanya dia. Aku tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang ku perbuat di masa lalu sehingga bisa memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

"Karaa"

Jongin memanggil namaku lembut. Samapi-samapi aku sangsi apa dia betul-betul memanggilku atau hanya bergumam saja.

"Hari ini kita menyerah saja. Biarkan orang mengatakan kita pecundang atau apalah. Siapa peduli pendapat mereka? yang penting kau tidak akan mengatai ku pecundang kan?"

Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. Menurutku dia sangat konyol bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak jongin. Tentu saja tidak. Kau terbaik, percayalah" aku mengatakannya sambil mengangkat dua ibu jari di depan wajahnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan ibu jariku.

Dia juga ikut tertawa mendegar jawabanku. Suaranya saat tertawa sangat renyah, aku suka mendengarkannya. Saat dia tertawa, matanya akan menyipit dan berbentuk bulan sabit. Saat dia tertawa, rasanya semua orang juga ingin tertawa bersamanya. Maka, aku juga ikut tertawa. Kami berdua tertawa.

"Karaa" di sela2 tawa kami, dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut -lagi.

"Let's face the world together"

-END-


End file.
